UN SUEÑO INOLVIDABLE capitulo 1
by Abiskibita
Summary: A qui les presento un pequeño fic sobre skipper y sus secretos...


**UN SUEÑO INOLVIDABLE**

_En el cuartel de los pingüinos…__**.**_

Skipper: hora de despertarse muchachos!

Cabo: Skipper porque nos levantas a esta horita?

Skipper: rico! _(Le pego a Cabo) _

Cabo: y ahora que hice?

Skipper: Cabo sabes a qué hora nos levantamos

Cabo: pero es domingo!

Skipper: Rico! _(Le pego otra vez) _aun así Cabo, tenemos que hacer nuestro entrenamiento, vamos chicos!

_**Flashback**_

_Afuera, cuando estaban haciendo su entrenamiento, Skipper vio que Cabo hizo un movimiento que se pareció al de Manfredi, Skipper se quedo pensando…_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Cabo: que pasa Skipper?

Skipper: nada cabo, solo tomen un descanso

Rico: quelo pay!

Cabo: perdón Rico no hay pastel, pero ya casi almorzamos

Rico: Pez!

Skipper: si vallan soldados yo voy a ir al parque

Kowalski: tu solo?

Cabo: quieres que te acompañe Skipper?

Skipper: no cabo, ire solo, oye no iban a pasar maraton de…**.**

Cabo: aaah! Los lunacornios!

Kowalski: o si, todos los domingos

Skipper: bueno ya me voy soldados!

Kowalski y Rico: si! _(Skipper se fue y ellos bajaron pero después Skipper bajo)_

Skipper: oh! Antes de que se me olvide, Kowalski puedo entrar a tu laboratorio?

Kowalski: si claro Skipper pero…

Cabo: _(le susurró) _Kowalski la caja!

Kowalski: es cierto…**..**espera Skipper!

Skipper: que pasó soldado?

Kowalski: solo déjame guardar unos experimentos y cosas que están botados _(al parecer las cosas botadas eran las cosas de la caja de Skipper)_

Skipper: está bien! _(Izo una mueca)_

_Kowalski fue a guardar las cosas, la caja la puso en su lugar y para que Skipper no piense que abia agarrado su caja puso sus inventos y tornillos amontonados para que no se vea dicha caja__**.**__ Kowalski salió del laboratorio)_

Kowalski: todo listo Skipper!

Skipper: bien espero que no te moleste buscar algo?

Kowalski: no las fotos de Doris están en una caja gris y tiene candado…DORISSS! _(se pego en la pared)_

Skipper: ok?

_-Entro al laboratorio Skipper justamente estaba buscando su caja pero estaba muy atorada por los inventos de Kowalski pero por fin la pudo sacar y volvió a poner todo en su lugar__**.**__-_

Cabo: encontraste lo que buscabas Skipper?

Skipper: si, pero con su permiso muchachos me voy…no me esperen

Kowalski, cabo, rico: ok!

Skipper iba directo al parque y no esperaba encontrarse con…**..**

Julien: hola monja que es lo que tienes en esa caja?

Skipper: nada, esto es confidencial!

Julien: ándale! Puedo ver!

Skipper: nnnoooo! Déjame solo!

_**Flashback**_

_El el parque, Skipper tenía su caja y no la soltaba y se sentó en un árbol, y vio a dos chavos enamorados de dos chicas, que al parecer eran gemelas, eso le izo recordar a Skipper cuando Manfredi y Johnson se _

_Enamoraron de unas gemelas que perdieron unos riñones, prácticamente este dia le izo recordar a skipper todo lo que izo con Manfredi Johnson__**.**_

_A los pocos minutos después…__**.**__ Skipper abrió su caja, pero observo que todo lo tenia desacomodado y le faltaba una medalla, solo estaba buscando sus fotos con Manfredi y Johnson y las encontró__**.**_

_Después de tanto pensar y pensar agarro su caja y se fue un poco serio, porque imagino que Kowalski, cabo y rico la abrieron__**.**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

En el cuartel…

Cabo: Kowalski, crees que Skipper sepa que agarramos su caja?

Kowalski: no lo sé, yo le deje todo en su caja, a si que…

_(llego Skipper)_

Skipper: así que, qué Kowalski?

Kowalski: aaah?**...**que…Rico!

Rico: io que?

Cabo: aaah…**.** Que rico no puede comerse 100 pescados!

Kowalski: aaah! Si de eso estábamos hablando

Rico: aaah? Chi?

Skipper: esta bien chicos, solo una pregunta?

Todos: aaah?…**.**claro Skipper!

Skipper: alguien agarro esta caja? _(se las mostró, y se quedo viendo a Kowalski) _

Todos: aaah? No?

Kowalski: esperen! Skipper nos das un momento?

Skipper: _(serio) _está bien! _(se sentó a comer pescado)_

-_los 3 pinguinos salieron del cuartel-_

Cabo: ahora que le decimos Kowalski!

Kowalski: creo que esto hay que enfrentarlo!

Cabo: estas seguro?

Kowalski: si le mentimos, nos va a salir peor, porque si se entera después va a ser peor!

Rico: ok?

Cabo: vamos _(dijo algo tenebroso)_

_-bajaron y vieron a Skipper-_

Skipper: y bien chicos?**...**quien agarro mi caja?

_(todos bajaron la cabeza y dijeron con miedo_

Todos: nosotros!

Skipper: _(furioso) _estoy uy despcionado de ustedes…**..**SI USTEDES VIERON QUE LA CAJA ERA PERSONAL!**...**POR QUE LA AGARRARON!

Cabo: lo sentimos Skipper, es que la curiosidad no nos dejaba

Skipper: no cabo! …**.**Creo que se tendrán que ir del cuartel!

Kowalski: pero Skipper!**...**

Skipper: pero nada soldado! Tendrán que pensarlo haya afuera

_(Kowalski, cabo y rico se llevaron sus cosas y se fueron)_

Cabo: si Kowalski no hubiera encontrado la caja! _(dijo furioso) _

Kowalski: y si ustedes no me hubieran dicho que les dijera y que no la abramos! _(dijo también furioso) _

Rico: whrehiwheihnwinsdbckxjs

Cabo: yo no quiero estar con los que me causan problemas! _(se fue) _

Kowalski: eso dijo yo! _(también se fue) _

Rico: io tamben me voi! _(igual se fue)_

_Todos ellos se fueron con distintos animales a distintos habitadas, cabo se fue con los lémures, kowalski intento irse con Doris, pero ella no quiso, asi que se fue con los simios_

En el habitad de los lémures, ellos estaban durmiendo en su inflable…

Cabo: _(cauteloso) _Moris, Moris _(lo despertó) _

Moris: que pasó pingüino?

Cabo: puedo dormir con ustedes?

Moris: y tu habitad?

Cabo: tuve un problema, mañana te lo dijo bien

Moris: esta bien, puedes dormir aquí, acuéstate en donde tu gustes!

Cabo: gracias Moris! _(se durmieron)_

En el habitad de los simios…

Kowalski: Meason puedo dormir con ustedes?

Meason: claro, y dime porqué? Y tu habitad?

Kowalski: aaah…**..**unos problemas, mañana te cuento

Fil: _(izo unas señas) _

Meason: esta bien Fhil, yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Kowalski: aaah?**...** que dijo?

Meason: dice que si le gustaría que te quedes, en lo que te arreglas con tus amigos

Kowalski: ooh!**...** Gracias!

En el habitad de Marlene…

Marlene: _(estaba durmiendo) _zzzzzzzzz _(Rico entro e izo ruido) _aaaaah?**...** qué?**...**quien esta ahi? _(prendió una lámpara y vio a Rico) _aaah… Rico? Que haces aquí? A estas horas?

Rico: aaah?**...** puedo domir aquí?

Marlene: aaah… pues …**..** y Skipper?

Rico: un pobema

Marlene: a bueno…**..** si quieres puedes dormir ahí en la esquina!

Rico: GACIAS!

En el cuartel…

_Skipper estaba sentado observando todo y su caja, estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado, y se aburrió y decidió dormirse__**.**_

_Eran las 3:45 AM y Skipper escucho un ruido y se despertó, prendió una lámpara y estuvo buscando que era__**….**__ Vio una sombra negra pasando por el baño, después otra sombra paso detrás del, Skipper le temblaba todo por el miedo__**…**_

Skipper: Kowalski**…**Rico, están jugando?**...** No es hora de juegos soldados! **….**

o es cierto, que los saque del cuartel….

_-Skipper medio volteo la cabeza y…. GRITO!_

_**CONTINUARA….**_


End file.
